Equestria's Son
by King Zerthin
Summary: I have dove into a slump... for the past couple of days I have been watching M.L.P and struggling to get H.I.T.W 2 done... I am in a slump... so I thought a new story might help... Read on! (One-shot {rant over!})
1. Chapter 1

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 1: The Start!

It all began with a war... Earth... the people were at wits end trying to gain more power over the other...

"We have to move before it's too late!" a man in while lab coat says holding a tablet (not the computer, an old stone tablet).  
"You sure this will work?" a woman asks.  
"Not sure... but maybe our son will live, not die..." the man says pointing towards a 12 year old boy sleeping on some makeshift bed.  
"I..." the woman says holding back tears.  
"I know... but it's a one way trip... he'll never return!" the man says simply.  
"Open up McSen, we know your inside!" a man shouts from the otherside of a renforced door.  
"Hurry!" the woman wispers holding her son close.  
"It's done..." McSen says simply placing the stone tablet into a slot.  
"So it will send him towards another universe?" the woman asks.  
"It's possible... could be a waste of time.. but I think it will work!" McSen says taking the sleeping child from the woman.  
"We love you dearily, our son.. our little Ryo!" Mcsen says as the door's are blown open, a man stands with a stern look in his eyes.  
"Step away from the machine, or we will open fire!" the man says simply.  
"No!" McSen says slamming a button on the machine.  
"OPEN FIRE!" the man says as the machine takes the sleeping child far from the home he once knew...  
"Dam it...!" the man mutters as laughter fills his ears.  
"We did the right thing!" McSen says coughing up blood.  
"Keep telling youself that!" the man says simply before pulling the trigger on the gun.  
"Take the wife.. maybe she'll be of use!" the man says.  
"Monster, killing your own brother!" the woman says crying.  
"Shut it Sara!" the man says knocking Sara out cold...

"Well..." the man says annoyed.  
"TAKE HER!" the man shouts.  
"Yes Commander Ni!" a voice says.  
"Hail the Golden Horn!" Ni says leaving the lab behind...


	2. Chapter 2

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 2: Crash Landing

-Sugarcube Corner-

"Hey Pinky!" Cheese Sandwich says bursting through the door's of Sugarcube Corner with Boneless Two on his back!  
"Cheese Sandwich.. what are you doing back in Ponville?" Pinky asks confused.  
"Cheesy Sense!" Cheese Sandwich says grinning from ear to ear.  
"Another party?" Pinky asks in her hyper mood.  
"Not today my Pinky partner!" Cheese Sandwich says placing Boneless Two onto a table.  
"Then what?" Pinky asks as her Pinky sense triggers a huge twitch in her tail.  
"Oh no..." Pinky adds darting out Sugarcube Corner at super-duper fast speed.  
"Did I miss something?" Cheese Sandwich asks himself confused.

-Sweet Apple Acres-

"Thanks again Rarity!" Apple Jack says covered in paint from mane to hoof.  
"No problem darling, just dont ask agaion for a while... I've never felt so dirty!" Rarity says brushing dried paint from her mane.  
"Was fun though!" Apple Jack says smiling.  
"True.. and the barn looks better!" Rarity says looking at the freshly painted barn.

-Cloudsdale-

"Y-you s-sure R-rainbow?" Fluttershy asks in her timid tone.  
"Fluttershy you can do it.. I belive in you!" Raibow Dash says smiling.  
"O-ok!" Fluttershy says as she dives off from Cloudsdale with her eyes tightly shut.  
"Open your eyes!" Rainbow Dash says flying next to Fluttershy.  
"OPEN YOUR EYES!" Dash shouts making Fluttershy open her eyes and land on the ground perfectly.  
"That was great!" Ranbow adds landing next to Fluttershy who is crying.  
"I-I don't w-want to d-do that again!" Fluttershy says crying.  
"I.. Ok, you don't have to!" Rainbow says hugging Fluttershy as a Pink blur passes them.  
"W-was that P-pinky?" Fluttershy asks.  
"Yep.. let's follow!" Rainbow says dashing after the blur.  
"Wait up!" Fluttershy says following.

"Is paint allways this hard to get off?" Rarity asks scrubbing her mane.  
"Yes sometimes!" Apple Jack says fixing her hat as a pink followed by a rainbow and a pale gold blur pass them by!  
"Was that Pinky?" Rarity asks.  
"Followed by Dash and Fluttershy?" Apple Jack asks.  
"Let's follow!" Rarity says running after Pinky followed by Apple Jack.

-Golden Oak Library-

"Where is it?" Twilight asks as she throws books left and right.  
"What?" Spike says as he grabs the books the best he can.  
"The Secrets of Magic!" Twilight says annoyed.  
"Umm is it a black book?" Spike asks.  
"Yeah.. you seen it?" Twilight asks.  
"It's in your room!" Spike says.  
"Why?" Twilight asks.  
"I put it there!" Spike says.  
"Thanks Spike!" Twilight says as Pinky bursts through the doors.  
"Pinky?" Twilight asks confused.  
"Trouble.. big... tail twitched!" Pinky says breathless before she darts out again.  
"What was that about?" Spike asks as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Apple Jack appear in the door out of breath.  
"Pinky!" they say simply darting after Pinky leaving behind a confused Twilight.  
"Better follow!" Spike says placing books back.  
"Yeah.. hold down the fort for me!" Twilight says running after her friends.

-Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest-

"Ughh my head!" a unicorn says holding his head.  
"Where am I?" the unicorn adds asking himself.  
"Umm excuse me!" a pink pony says appearing from behind a tree.  
"Name's Pinky.. are you the reason for my tail twitching?" Pinky asks the confused unicorn.  
"I-it speaks!" the unicorn says simply before passing out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 3: First, second and third cupcake

-Pinky's POV-

"Umm excuse me!" Pinky says towards the unicorn as she walks from behind a tree.  
"Name's Pinky.. are you the reason for my tail twitching?" Pinky adds asking the confused unicorn.  
"I-it speaks!" the unicorn says simply before it faints.

"Pinky.. what's with the running!" a tired Apply Jack says appearing behind Pinky.  
"Pinky..." is all Rarity says before she notices the unicorn passed out in the mud.  
"Y-you s-see him t-too!" Fluttershy says flying above Rarity with Rainbow Dash on her back.  
"Yeah.. what happened to Dash!" Rarity asks taking her eyes off the unicorn.  
"Tree!" Fluttershy says rolling her eyes.  
"Ok girls..." Twilight says before her eyes fall on the unicorn passed out in the mud.  
"What the...!" Twilight adds as Rarity places the unicorn onto Pinky's back.  
"He needs to see a doctor!" Pinky says noticing his cuts.  
"Poor fellow must have came across timberwolf's!" Apple Jack says placing her hoof onto one of the cuts, the group run off towards the hospital not noticing a figure was watching them.  
"Hail the Golden Horn!" the figure says before vanishing into smoke.

-Ponyville Hospital-

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with this unicorn stallion!" a white pony says with a confused look on her face.  
"Nurse Redheart are you sure?" Rarity asks looking at the unicorn!  
"Possitive... maybe he should stay here for a couple of days!" Nurse Redheart says looking at the stallion even more confused.  
"I think that would be for the best!" Twilight says.  
"B-but, new pony... and my tail!" Pinky says allmost on the verge of tears.  
"What's up with Pinky?" Nurse Redheart asks.  
"She thinks it's her fault!" Apple Jack says.  
"I-I think P-pinky d-did the best t-thing for this y-young s-stallion!" Fluttershy says.  
"Don't worry Pinky.. he'll be fine!" Rarity says trying to get Pinky back to her chipper self.  
"I could go for one of your cupcakes!" Rainbow Dash says with a bandage around her head.  
"How about three?" Pinky asks smiling.  
"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash says hugging Pinky, they leave the hospital behind leaving the unicorn in the hooves of Nurse Redheart.

-Canterlot Castle-

A troubled Princess Celestia paces around her throne room.  
"Sister?" Princess Luna asks worried.  
"I'm fine Luna... You sensed that though!" Celestia says looking out at the city of Ponyville below her.  
"I did.. but why now.. why him?" Luna asks looking at the glowing orb; the image on the orb shows the unicorn in Ponyville Hospital.  
"If I knew that would I be worried!" Celestia says.  
"Sombra?" Luna asks as the orb show the dark king Sombra trapped in his prison of love.  
Celestia nods and starts pacing again.  
"When?" Luna asks.  
"Only the Golden Horn knows!" Celestia says as the orb shows a dark figure in gold armor.  
"Sombra's elite guard.. I though he was...!" Luna says.  
"Lost?" Celestia says finishing Luna's sentence.  
"Yeah.. so this unicorn.. do you think he can do it?" Luna asks.  
"I belive he can!" Celestia says  
"So be calm sister... stress can be murder!" Luna says smiling.  
"Can't blame me for being stressed... Sombra will not only be after me and you sister, he'll be after Cadance and the crystal heart.  
"We are ready.. but is Twilight?" Luna asks.  
"She is!" Celestia says leaving the throne room.

-Sugarcube Corner-

"These cupcakes are to die for Pinky!" Rainbow Dash says.  
"Thanks!" Pinky says placing another plate of cupcakes onto the table.  
"Thanks darling.. but if I eat anymore I'm sure I'll burst!" Rarity says.  
"I can allways eat Pinky's cupcakes!" Rainbow Dash says taking cupcakes from the plate.  
"You have not said a lot Twilight!" Apple Jack says.  
"It's that unicorn.. I've never seen him before, have you?" Twilight asks.  
"Nope!" Apple Jack says.  
"Anyone for third's?" Pinky asks placing another plate of cupcakes down which Rainbow Dash jumps at!


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1 of 3)

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 4 : Waking up in Equestria (Part 1 of 3)

"My aching head..." the unicorn says holding his hoof to his head.  
"Your awake!" Redheart says smiling.  
"I-it speaks... please let this be a dream!" the unicorn says sighing.  
"It is no dream... now sir do you remember your name... or why you were out in the Everfree Forest?" Redheart asks.  
"It's Ryo... I don't know any Everfree Forest or how I got there... all I know is waking to a talking pinky pony." Ryo says.  
"Well Ryo.. the pinky pony was Pinky Pie.. she and her friends saved you after an encounter with some timberwolf's!" Redheart says towards the confused stallion.  
"Uhhh.. your name?" Ryo asks.  
"Oh.. Nurse Redheart.. but Redheart is fine!" Redheart says.  
"Well Redheart... thanks for the hopitality, but I must be on my way!" Ryo says falling flat on his face.  
"Strange!" Ryo says as he looks himself over; he finds not human limbs... but that of a pony.. like that of Pinky Pie & the kind nurse!  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryo adds screaming loud, his scream shakes the very hospital to it's core.  
"Is everything ok?" Redheart asks.  
"I'm a... I'm a... I'm a...!" is all Ryo says before fainting again.

-Meanwhile-

"What's the matter Pinky?" Apple Jack asks as she notices a stunned Pinky Pie.  
"The unicorn!" Pinky says simply before running off again.  
"What about the cupcakes?" Rainbow Dash asks getting stares from her friends.  
"After her?" Rainbow Dash asks as her friends chase after the blur of Pinky Pie!

-Meanwhile-

"Is eveything connected?" a figure dressed in gold armor asks.  
"It is ready my Lord!" a voice says.  
"Then activate it.. bring our King.. our Master to us!" the figure says as the machine flickers into life.  
"HAIL THE GOLDEN HORN!" the golden figure says before he is taken by a bright light.

-Ponyville Hospital-

"Redheart?" Pinky asks appearing in the hospital.  
"He fainted again.. it's like he does not know he's a unicorn!" Redheart says pointing towards the unicorn.  
"Name?" Pinky asks.  
"Oh... his name is Ryo!" Redheart says.  
"What's with all the running today Pinky..." Rainbow Dash asks as Pinky faints.  
"Pinky..." is all that is heard from the 5 ponies...

-T.B.C-


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2 of 3)

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 4 : Waking up in Equestria (Part 2 of 3)

"Pinky..." is all that is heard from the 5 ponies...  
"Ok what just happened!" Ryo says as he falls asleep.  
"Time to go to work!" Redheart says grinning evily.

-Pinky's Dream-

"_There's a party everywhere, all ponies glad and cheery like me!_" Pinky sings trotting through her dream.  
"_Oh what a Joy being me_!" Pinky sings loud as Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash & Twilight fall at her hooves.  
"Hey girl's, welcome to Pinky's dream world!" Pinky says vanishing into a puff of smoke.  
"Ok... why is everypony so happy!" Apple Jack says rubbing her head.  
"It's Pinky's dream... so it must be happy all the time!" Rarity says.  
"That's right Rarity...Everypony is happy!" Pinky says as clouds appear over her.  
"Oh no.. it's 'her'! Pinky says vanishing again.  
"'Her' who..." Twilight asks as a dark green pony appears in the center of the dream world.  
"Who is the grim looking pony!" Rainbow asks.  
"It's 'her' Yknip.. the anit Pinky... pure unhappyness!" Pinky says shuttering.  
"That's LORD YKNIP!" the anti pinky screams as lightning strikes behind her.  
"An evil Pinky... that's strange!" Fluttershy squeaks out.  
"Strange.. no!" a blue-gray pony says appering next to Yknip.  
"Ok who in the hay-seed are you!" Apple Jack says annoyed.  
"Thgiliwt!" the blue-gray pony says spitting.  
"The anti Twilight!" Yknip says correcting her spitting friend.  
"There's more!" a pure black pony says landing next to the anti Twilight.  
"Ok... now I'm lost!" Rarity says.  
"I'm the anti Rarity.. I'm Ytirar!" the black pony says.  
"Don't forget me!" silver pony says gliding down!  
"Anti Rainbow dash?" Twilight asks.  
"No.. I'm Yhsrettulf.. Fluttershy's anti!" the silver pony says as a dark gold pony lands next to her.  
"And anti Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"Your no fun.. but yeah I'm Wobniar! the gold pony says as a pony in a hood steps foward.  
"Anti Apple?" Fluttershy asks.  
"Elppa!" the hodded pony says.  
"And we are the Pain 6!" they say together.  
"Were's the human?" Yknip asks getting shocked looks from the mane 6.  
"Ryo?" Twilight asks.  
"YES.. the human!" Yhsrettulf shouts.  
"We dont't know!" Rarity says.

"Pain 6... lets move!" Thgiliwt says teleporting her and the anti 5 ponies with her.  
"Ryo's a human... but he's!" Rarity says.  
"We have to help him!" Pinky says appearing with armor on!  
"Girl's lets help him!" Twilight says running off with her friends following; not noticing they were being watched by the Pain 6.

-T.B.C-


	6. Chapter 4 (Part 3 of 3)

_Equestria's Son_

**I have dove into my brain to bring out a crossover... but not a normal crossover. It will be a story on how I (you the reader comes to Equestria) I hope you enjoy! (It's a one-shot.. will only continue if you like!)**

Chapter 4 : Waking up in Equestria (Part 3 of 3)

"Almost time now... Will the Ponies ever learn?" Yknip says.  
"I don't know will they?" Yhsrettulf says.  
"We could become real.. the human has power we need!" Elppa Kcaj says from behind her cloak.  
"He's in the one place I can't go... Pinky's happy place!" Yknip says spitting.  
"Ah but you can.. just smile!" Thgiliwt says spitting.  
"ME... SMILE!" Yknip shouts.  
"Just saying..." Thgiliwt says sulking.  
"No.. I have a better idea!" Ytirar says grinning evily.

-Meanwhile-

"So Pinky..." Rarity says to the sad pony.  
"I know.. but she's me... so I have 'that' inside me!" Pinky says.  
"It's ok suger.. sadness is normal!" Apple Jack says.  
"No... she's everything thats worse about me!" Pinky says as flowers wilt around her.  
"Like?" Rainbow Dash asks.  
"E-evil.. pure nasty.." Pinky says as the sky gets darker.  
"It's your mind Pinky.. change her!" Twilight says hugging her friend.  
"I wish I could... we are here!" Pinky says pointing towards a giant door.  
"Where darling?" Rarity asks as Fluttershy cowers behind her.  
"My.. well the real Pinky's vault.. her happiest memory is protecting your friend.. you should know what Yknip said is true.. Ryo is human... and he's powerful.. the Golden Horn will make sure he's turned into the demon king... Mentucod!" Dream Pinky says vanishing.  
"Well girls.. lets save our friend!" Rainbow Dash says as 6 figures block their way.  
"Thanks for finding the vault!" Yknip says grinning evily.  
"Pain 6!" Twilight says charging a spell.  
"Calm Twilight.. you don't want Pinky to be hurt!" Ytirar says holding a object.  
"What i-is that?" Fluttershy asks.  
"Glad you asked.. it's Pinky's worst memory... it's Pinky's nightmare!" Thgiliwt says spitting.  
"What's Pinky scared of?" Rarity asks.  
"You.. her friends.. she is scared of losing you.. her fear.. is TASTY!" Yknip says taking the object from Ytirar.  
"Why?" Twilight asks.  
"For.. everything.. her stupid smile.. the fact her mind is happy... I HATE HAPPY!" Yknip says raising the object above her head.  
"Not that.. why you?" Twilight asks getting a shocked look from the Pain 6.  
"Why... WHY? Cause I can... I AM YKNIP!" Yknip says.  
"Your lying!" Fluttershy says.  
"What?" Yknip says.  
"You... your lying!" Fluttershy says again!  
"The shy one has a voice... I hate her voice!" Yknip says.. as shadows crowd the Mane 6.  
"Ahh your plan is working!" Yknip adds looking at Ytirar.

"Girls.. we may need help!" Twilight says as the shadows get closer.  
"RYO!" they scream loud...

A bright light burns all the shadows, the light dies down.. standing on two legs is a figure; long black hair, deep blue eyes and two strange hoof things holding a sword.  
"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" the figure shouts slashing at the Pain 6.  
"He's strong... that power will be mine!" Yknip says diving at the figure... the figure stares at Yknip.. a scream is heard and a flash of light.. Yknip is gone and the Pian 6 fades from the sights of the figure.  
"It is done!" the figure says passing out...

"Ryo?" a voice asks as Ryo fades into a deep sleep.

"Girls... I think we need to have a word with Redheart!" Twilight says as she and her friends wake up.  
"But.. but... oh sh..." Redheart says as her vison blurs!


End file.
